Pride and Prejudice
by WollkatAK
Summary: Cuando un soltero rico, y su círculo de sofisticados amigos se instalan en una mansión vecina para pasar el verano, los Jaeger se entusiasman con la posibilidad de encontrar pretendientes. En el baile de bienvenida, Eren conoce al apuesto y elegante señor Levi Ackerman, pero, a primera vista, le parece demasiado orgulloso y arrogante. Historia Omegaverse basada en.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki No Kyojin (進撃の巨人) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta obra está basada en la novela de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Obra sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas|** Esta es una historia Omegaverse ambientada a finales del siglo XVIII, por lo que es importante que conozcan algunos términos que aparecerán y lo que significan aquí:

 _Doncel:_ término aquí referido para hablar de los hombres Omega. Podría decirse que se refiere a los hombres que tienen la capacidad de procrear y por lo tanto son socialmente aceptados para casarse. El término se utiliza en la historia mucho más que la palabra _Omega_ , ya que este se considera un término más que nada medico o científico.

 _Dote:_ Es el patrimonio (ya sea dinero o propiedades) que la familia de la novia entrega al novio al momento de casarse para que puedan llevar una vida económicamente estable.

Quiero agregar una pequeña petición al momento de leer. Deben entender que va a haber muchísimo OC en el desarrollo de la historia. A pesar de que intentaré hacer a los personajes lo más parecidos al canon, no puedo simplemente saltarme las convenciones sociales de la época ni el hecho de que muchas de las características de los personajes en la novela original le dan a la historia el rumbo que debería llevar. Pido su comprensión.

Esta historia es una mezcla de la novela original y la adaptación al cine, por supuesto con una gran influencia de mi propio estilo personal y los personajes pertenecientes a Shingeki No Kyojin. Así que no esperen que la historia sea predecible porque no lo será. Tengo en mente demasiadas cosas para esta historia y de todo corazón espero que les guste mucho. Sin más, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a alzarse al otro lado de los grandes arboles del prado que había a las orillas de Meryton, una neblina ligera, que iba desvaneciéndose paulatinamente, aun se posaba ligera en los extremos del claro. El día era frío aunque no particularmente helado, de cualquier forma, no resultaba usual ver pasear a una figura entre la hierba, con un libro entre sus manos mientras se mordía el labio al andar. El joven iba tan ensimismado en su lectura que pareciese raro que no hubiese tropezado.

Termino su lectura con una ligera sonrisa bailando en los labios. Sus pies tomaron rumbo a su casa, sin prisa realmente. Atravesó por el pequeño puente improvisado, el río que dividía la propiedad, del claro y se dirigía a la puerta trasera de la casa cuando la voz de su madre se hizo oír a través de la ventana del estudio de su padre.

—¡Grisha, querido Grisha!— dijo alegremente— Por fin alguien a alquilado la propiedad de Netherfield Park. ¿Lo sabías, cariño?

El esposo respondido que no, desinteresadamente.

—Pues así es— afirmó sonriente—La señora Long ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado.

El hombre se limitó a darle la vuelta a la página de su periódico.

—¿No quieres saber quien ha sido?

— Como deseas decírmelo, querida. Dudo que tenga opción— respondió levantándose de su asiento y regalándole a su mujer una sonrisa condescendiente.

Eren sonrió escuchando las palabras de su padre con algo de gracia. Entró por la puerta buscando con la mirada a su hermana mayor cuando el sonido de una risilla ahogada se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo. Encontró a su hermana menor escuchando a través de la puerta del estudio de su padre, tapándose la boca con una mano para ahogar el sonido de su risa.

— ¡Gabi!— susurró el muchacho— ¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar detrás de la puerta?

Su hermana le restó importancia a su comentario, sonriendo con la imprudencia que claramente la caracterizaba.

—Eso no importa— susurró, la emoción impregnada en su voz— Hay un tal Sr. Church que vino del norte.

Eren se quedo callado, escuchando las risillas de su hermana mientras esta seguía escuchando lo que su madre contaba en el interior de la habitación.

— ¡Cinco mil libras al año!

— ¿De veras?— comentó impresionado. Cinco mil libras al año no era una cantidad para nada pequeña, aunque habiendo alquilado una propiedad tan grande como lo era Netherfield, debía de tener bastante dinero.

Para este punto Eren escuchaba con interés lo que su hermana le contaba, reprimiendo el impulso de verificar las palabras de su madre pegando un oído también a la puerta. De modo que solo se acercó un poco más. De pronto, Gabi exclamo en un susurro:

—¡Es soltero!

Isabel, alertada por el alboroto se acercó a la puerta junto a Eren, inclinándose para preguntar:

— ¿Quién es soltero?

— Un tal Sr. Church.

Gabi siseó para que guardasen silencio. Los tres se callaron para poder entender la conversación que tenían sus padres dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Y eso en qué puede afectarles a nuestros hijos?— preguntó Grisha con tono cansado.

— Grisha— rio suavemente Carla con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo, querido? Es obvio que planeo casarlo con alguno de ellos.

Gabi se estremeció en expectativa y Eren simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de su madre ¿Tan fácil pensaba ella que aquel Sr. Church era ya de su pertenencia como para asegurar que lo casaría con uno de sus hijos? ¿Cómo podía adueñarse con tal facilidad de un hombre con tal de cumplir su cometido?

— ¿Ese es el motivo por el que ha venido a establecerse aquí?— preguntó el hombre, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Grisha, ¿cómo puedes creer que sea ese el motivo? — exclamó Carla con reproche— Es muy posible que se enamore de alguno de ellos. Pero debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como sea posible.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta y esta fue prontamente abierta. Los tres hermanos se alejaron un poco. Grisha miró a sus tres hijos y cayó rápidamente en cuenta de qué habían estado haciendo.

—Santo cielo— dijo sonriéndoles— Ustedes.

El hombre pasó de largo entre ellos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Carla salió de la habitación tras él, sin inmutarse de la intromisión de sus hijos en la conversación que mantenía con su esposo.

— Nosotros no podemos ir si no vas tú primero—le recriminó—sería impropio.

Tanto ella como Gabi lo seguían de cerca con insistencia. Eren e Isabel se mantenían detrás de ambas, esperando a ver el desenlace de la historia.

— Vamos querida, estoy seguro de que al señor Church le encantará verlos — contestó sentándose en su sillón — Y tú podrás llevarle unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que se case con alguno de ellos, aunque tal vez me oponga un poco si se trata de mi pequeño Eren — comentó guiñándole un ojo al chico con una sonrisa condescendiente. Eren rio entre dientes mientras su madre y Gabi hacían un puchero, la primera por la renuencia de su esposo de visitar al adinerado soltero y la segunda por saberse dejada de lado. Isabel se limitó a sonreír negando con la cabeza.

— De nada serviría que vinieran veinte jóvenes de cinco mil libras anuales a pedir tu consentimiento si no vas a visitarlos — refunfuñó su mujer.

— Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitaré a todos — dijo sagazmente.

—¡Grisha! — Carla estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios ocurrentes y sarcásticos de sus esposo, pero no por menos se sentía seriamente ofendida cuando no parecía tomarla en serio.

— Debes ir, papá—suplicó Gabi—Cuanto antes.

— No hay necesidad, ya fui — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, sonriéndole a Gabi.

Un segundo de silenció inundó la habitación. Carla, quien estaba lista para seguir agobiando a su marido hasta que aceptase, se quedó sin habla ante su respuesta. Eren sonrió divertido y se acomodó en el sofá con Isabel a un lado.

— ¿Fuiste? — preguntó Carla, sonrojándose— ¡Grisha! ¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mi de esa forma? ¿No tienes compasión por mis nervios?

— Al contrario querida. Les tengo el mayor de los respetos, tus nervios me han acompañado desde siempre, estos veinte años.

Eren rio por lo bajo ante la cara resentida de su madre. Gabi se apresuró a indagar más acerca del tal Sr. Church:

— ¿Es amable?

— ¿Es guapo? — preguntó Carla, dejando rápidamente de lado el mal humor que la broma de su esposo le había producido.

— Seguramente que es guapo — le respondió Gabi a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

— Con cinco mil libras al año no importaría si tuviera verrugas — comentó Eren con sarcasmo. Grisha sonrió complacido ante el comentario de su hijo.

— ¿Va a ir al baile de mañana, papá? — preguntó Gabi.

Grisha se mantuvo en silencio mientras recorría con la mirada los rostros de todos, esperando encontrar en ellos la suficiente expectativa.

—Creo que sí— contestó sonriendo. Gabi soltó un gritito entusiasmado y Eren rio nuevamente puesto que su madre había estado a punto de gritar también. Carla corrió a abrazar a su esposo y plantó un ligero beso en sus labios, emocionada. Eren hizo una mueca de asco y se volteó para ver a Gabi suplicándole a Isabel que le prestase su muselina de lunares.

—Lo siento, Gabi, pero la necesito—contestó, sonriendo divertida.

—Por favooor— pidió haciendo un puchero— te prestaré mis zapatos verdes.

—Eran míos— le recordó alzando una ceja, pero sin borrar la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Gabi ignoró su comentario y se apresuró a decir:

—Arreglaré tu sombrero— Isabel rodó los ojos— ...y te pagaré.

—Pero yo la quiero usar— dijo Isabel riendo.

Eren sonrió entreteniéndose en la pequeña pelea que mantenían sus hermanas por la famosa muselina.

* * *

 **Notas|** ¡Hey! Esta es una "adaptación" de la obra de Orgullo y prejuicio, como habrán leído arriba. Lo pongo entre comillas porque realmente no voy a copiar y pegar todo el libro y solamente cambiar los nombres de los personajes. Si realmente quieren conocer la historia al pie de a letra les recomiendo lean el libro o vean la película, son realmente buenos.

En realidad la razón de hacer esto es que hace poco vi la película y quede totalmente enamorada de los personajes, además que no pude evitar encontrar algunas similitudes con a OTP; me gustó tanto que conseguí el libro y me lo leí en cuestión de una semana. Y bueno, no pude evitar hacer una pequeña adaptación, si se le puede llamar así por todos los cambios que mencione arriba.

En fin, si te gustó, deja un voto SON GRATIS. Cualquier duda, observación o transmisión se amor, pueden dejar un comentario, estoy para responder a todas sus dudas.

Les ha hablado Wollkat y les deseo buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki No Kyojin (進撃の巨人) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta obra está basada en la novela de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Obra sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas|** Sé que dije que esta historia era un Omegaverse y realmente si lo es, pero creo que debo aclarar que no es un Omegaverse convencional. En esta historia no existen los periodos de celo en los Omegas, no hay parejas destinadas y no se define la posición social de nadie dependiendo de su sexo (ya sea Alfa, Beta u Omega). Simplemente es nuestro mundo con la variación de que existen seis sexos en los seres humanos, en este mundo lo toman más como un rasgo medico que como uno social.

Nuevamente les pido su comprensión porque va a haber muchísimo OCC en el desarrollo de la historia. No puedo simplemente saltarme las convenciones sociales de la época (entiendan que es el siglo XVIII) ni el hecho de que muchas de las características de los personajes en la novela original le dan a la historia el rumbo que debería llevar. Es todo. Los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

Por más que la familia le insistió a que describiese al caballero, el señor Jaeger se rehusó a adentrarse a una platica de chismorreos acerca de las virtudes físicas del señor Church. Tuvieron que recurrir a los más allegados amigos de la familia, los Arlert.

Los Arlert fueron a presentar sus respetos al señor Church poco después de que el señor Jaeger se presentase en Netherfield, como la costumbre social así lo indicaba. Su impresión había sido muy favorable, según contó la señora Arlert; su esposo había quedado encantado con él. Era joven, muy bien parecido, extremadamente agradable y, según dijo la dama, planeaba asistir al baile con un grupo de amigos y todo Meryton parecía sumamente entusiasmado con la idea.

* * *

El baile se desarrollaba con gran alegría. Damas y caballeros bailaban al son de una alegre música. Gabi recibía una propuesta tras otra de distintos jóvenes que la pedían para bailar, incluso a pesar de que no había suficientes caballeros para todas las damas. Aún cuando solo contaba con quince años, la joven ya había sido presentada en sociedad como una doncella casamentera y no era para menos. Los hermanos Jaeger eran conocidos en Meryton por poseer una singular belleza y a pesar de su corta edad, Gabi ya poseía los rasgos agraciados de una señorita, por no mencionar que su coquetería era bien conocida entre los caballeros del lugar.

Por otro lado, se encontraba la mayor de los hijos Jaeger. Isabel era considerada por muchos, la chica más hermosa del lugar. Su gentileza y alegría aumentaban considerablemente la belleza que la chica poseía naturalmente, su cabello rojo como el fuego le daba un aura vivaz y juvenil, de modo que tampoco le hizo falta un compañero de baile.

Y en cuanto a Eren. El chico se encontraba sentado en las gradas que se habían colocado a los costados del salón de baile, disfrutando de la algarabía general. No era, sin embargo, que al chico le faltasen pretendientes, era un doncel de belleza inigualable; sus rasgos finos no entorpecían el atractivo varonil que poseía, cabello castaño de textura suave, figura esbelta, la piel tersa teñida de un suave dorado y unos impresionantes ojos de enigmático color.

Eren se encontraba sentado después de haber compartido ya varios bailes con diferentes parejas, riendo cada vez que Isabel pasaba a su lado y le decía que ya estaba cansada de tanto bailar y sin embargo no dejaba la pista de baile porque justo cuando se dirigía a sentarse, alguien más la solicitaba a acompañarla y, al contrario que su hermano— quien ya había rechazado a un par de jóvenes—, Isabel se tentaba demasiado el corazón para rechazar a algún pretendiente.

Junto a Eren se dejó caer un jovencito de cabello dorado que respiraba agitadamente, le sonrió como saludo y Eren rio de su cara sonrojada. De reojo vio a Isabel siendo atrapada por un nuevo caballero que pretendía ser su compañero de baile. Negó con la cabeza divertido, sin poder creer tal amabilidad.

— ¿Por qué no estás bailando, Eren?— preguntó el chico a su lado, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido que inundaba el ambiente.

Eren apartó la mirada de su hermana y la dirigió a su mejor amigo.

— Por la misma razón que has venido a sentarte junto a mi, Ar— respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente— No he parado de bailar desde hace un buen rato y no quiero terminar con los pies hinchados. —Armin rodó los ojos.

— Dímelo a mi, bailé la ultima canción con Thomas— se quejó alzando un pie para sobarlo ligeramente. Eren soltó una alegre carcajada que contagió a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que terminarás sin pies si continuas diciéndole que sí a Thomas? — Armin se sonrojó ligeramente— Ese pobre chico no sabe bailar por más que lo intente.

— Lo cual es una lastima, porque es bastante lindo— le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Eren rio ante el comentario.

— Eso si exceptuamos las patillas— Ambos volvieron a reír con fuerza para luego simplemente observar a las parejas de baile realizando todos esos pasos coordinados por todo el salón. El vestido rosa pálido de Isabel hacía un bonito movimiento cada que la chica giraba.

Cuando la música terminó, los bailarines aplaudieron a los músicos mientras estos se preparaban para tocar la siguiente canción. Isabel por fin pudo esquivar a todos los muchachos que se acercaban para pedirle la siguiente pieza y se dejó caer al otro lado de su hermano, suspirando agotada. Armin la saludó, observándola divertido; la chica, demasiado cansada para contestar, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en su dirección en lo que recuperaba el aliento.

Eren sonrió, preguntándose qué haría Isabel si algún caballero se acercaba a pedirle por un baile si la chica a duras penas parecía poder mantenerse de píe.

—¿Qué harás si viene alguien a preguntarte si quieres bailar, Lizzy?— preguntó su hermano alzando una ceja. Isabel rio débilmente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Para eso estás tú, Eren. Para rechazar a los hombres que yo no pueda.

Ambos donceles rieron ante su respuesta.

— ¿Que tan difícil puede ser saber decir que no? — preguntó Armin. Isabel se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

— No seas malo, Ar— le dijo Eren— Isabel es demasiado amable, es todo.

— Oh, lo siento mucho— exclamó Armin— No pretendía ofenderte.

Isabel levantó el rostro sonriendo, aunque el rubor seguía en sus mejillas, le restó importancia a lo sucedido y le pidió a Armin que lo olvidase. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena y amable?

Después de un buen rato en el que Eren rechazó amablemente unas cuantas invitaciones y Armin rechazó también un par, notaron que nadie había vuelto a acercarse a Isabel para pedir la siguiente canción.

— Deben de haber notado que te estaban agobiando— observó Armin con sagacidad. Eren asintió a su favor.

— ¿Qué otra razón tendrían para no pedirle otra pieza a la chica más linda del lugar?— dijo su hermano con una sonrisa.

Isabel rio, agradeciéndole el cumplido, pero asegurando que no podía atribuírsele ese título cuando había chicas mucho más lindas que ella. Eren rodó los ojos.

— Vamos Lizzy, si todos los hombres de esta habitación no acaban enamorados de ti, yo no sé juzgar la belleza.—Armin rio ante tal afirmación.

— O a los hombres— La risa de los hermanos no se hizo esperar.

— En realidad, en su mayoría son bastante fáciles de juzgar— comentó Eren ocurrentemente.

— No son tan malos— dijo Isabel. Eren resopló burlonamente— Un día de estos, Eren, te fijarás en alguien y tendrás que medir tus palabras—le advirtió su hermana. Eren rodó los ojos restándole importancia a su comentario.

El baile continuó desarrollándose con familiaridad, la música fluía con aire jovial y las parejas de baile se movían al ritmo de las canciones que llenaban la sala entera. Las conversaciones estimulantes se escuchaban al fondo de la estancia, donde un grupo de caballeros se había reunido cerca de la chimenea, de vez en cuando se dejaba oír una risa profunda que hacía el ambiente mucho más ameno.

De pronto, las grandes puertas de madera labrada del gran salón fueron abiertas, dejando pasar entre ellas a tres personas. Conforme la gente dentro del salón fue siendo consciente de su presencia, uno a uno se fueron quedando callados hasta que el salón quedó en silencio, con la excepción de unos cuantos murmullos. Incluso la alegre música fue callada con su imponente presencia.

El padre de Armin se acercó a recibir a los recién llegados, se inclinó ligeramente ante ellos y los tres devolvieron el saludo con elegancia.

—¿Quién de esos gallitos pintados es el Sr. Church?— Le preguntó Eren a su amigo en un susurro divertido. Armin sonrió mirando al trío que acababa de aparecer, dos hombres junto a una mujer. Isabel se inclinó un poco más cerca para escuchar también la respuesta.

—El que está a la derecha es él y la de la izquierda es su hermana.

Eren los observó detenidamente, el Sr. Church era apuesto, tenía aspecto de caballero y semblante agradable, su cabello era rubio cenizo y sus ojos de un bello azul pálido. Su hermana era una mujer hermosa y por su porte podría decirse que también poseía una indudable elegancia; tenía el cabello rubio al igual que su hermano, aunque un poco más claro que este, compartían los finos rasgos sin lugar a dudas y los grandes ojos de ella, eran de un bonito tono miel.

Fue, sin embargo, el otro caballero quien llamó la atención de Eren. Aquel hombre de porte aristocrático; el cabello oscuro como la misma noche cayendo sobre su frente, afilados ojos de un refulgente plateado enmarcados en gruesas pestañas de ébano, creaban una mirada intensa que fácilmente cortaba el aliento; su piel era blanca como la nieve y la mandíbula afilada le otorgaba un aire masculino y ciertamente muy atractivo.

Por poco y no pudo continuar respirando, todo por haber estudiado sus facciones tan detenidamente, sin poder evitarlo un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y un intenso calor recorrió su columna vertebral. Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y se volvió nuevamente hacia Armin para preguntar:

—¿Y quién es el hombre de la ceja levantada? —Agradeció enormemente el haber tenido que susurrar aquella pregunta, o la voz le habría temblado al hablar.

—Ese es su amigo, el Sr. Ackerman.

Eren regresó la mirada de vuelta al hombre. Obviando la belleza de sus rasgos, el hombre no parecía muy contento de presentarse en el lugar. Mantenía un semblante serio e incluso tal vez un poco lúgubre, en su opinión.

—El pobre luce desdichado— comentó Eren, volviendo a su habitual tono condescendiente. Armin rio por lo bajo.

Los tres comenzaron a andar a través del salón mientras la multitud abría el paso para que atravesasen el lugar, inclinándose cordialmente ante los recién llegados.

—Desdichado, tal vez. Pero pobre, seguro que no—contestó Armin. Eren le regaló una mirada inquisitiva esperando a que continuara— Diez mil libras al año y es dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire— Eren alzó las cejas impresionado, y pensar que él había creído que el señor Church tenía ya bastante dinero. Isabel mostraba la misma expresión de asombro que su hermano.

— ¿Y es dueño de la mitad triste para lucir así de desdichado? —Soltó Eren de pronto. Tanto Armin como Isabel rieron discretamente de su comentario.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que mantenerse en silencio mientras el Sr. Church y su compañía pasaban a su lado. Armin y los dos hermanos Jaeger se inclinaron ligeramente, bajando la mirada como la costumbre dictaba. Al alzar los ojos Eren se encontró con la intensa mirada plateada del Sr. Akerman posada en su persona, una mirada penetrante que le caló hasta la medula y que parecía transmitir cierto interés; de qué tipo, Eren no podría decirlo. El chico le mantuvo la mirada el efímero segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron y el hombre volvió rápidamente la vista hacia el frente.

Ruborizado, Eren apartó la mirada y al fijarse a su lado Armin lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Eren rio suavemente, recobrando la compostura.

Finalmente, el trio llegó al final del salón con todas las miradas fijas sobre ellos. Los músicos se apresuraron a reanudar la canción en donde la habían dejado y la atención de los presentes volvió rápidamente a la danza.

Eren regresó la atención a su hermana y la encontró igualmente ruborizada, su vista se perdía entre los presentes al final del salón y siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada encontró que el señor Church la miraba con una sonrisa tímida, como si la saludase con ese gesto.

—Sonríe Lizzy— le susurró Eren. Isabel miró a su hermano de reojo y el color en su rostro se acrecentó visiblemente, aun con todo, siguió su consejo y le devolvió la sonrisa al Sr. Church; la sonrisa del hombre ganó confianza con ese pequeño gesto. Eren sonrió triunfante mientras Isabel apartaba la mirada, claramente azorada.

De pronto Carla apareció entre el gentío y se dirigió a los tres jóvenes.

—¡Así que aquí estaban! Los he estado buscando— Exclamó— Oh. Hola, Armin ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Muy bien. Gracias, señora Jaeger ¿Qué tal está us...

— Me alegro, me alegro. Estoy bien, gracias— lo interrumpió hablando con prisa—Vengan conmigo, queridos. Grisha va a presentarnos al señor Church— les contó, entusiasmada.

El mencionado esposo apareció justo por donde su mujer había llegado, su semblante dejaba ver que él no había sido el de la idea, pero aun así les sonrió a los chicos. Antes de poder decir alguna palabra, Carla lo llevó hasta donde el Sr. Church se encontraba, con sus hijos detrás de ellos y Armin cerrando la marcha.

—Sr. Church— habló Grisha al encontrarse frente al hombre e hizo una cordial reverencia— Permítame presentarle a mi familia. Esta es mi esposa, Carla. Mis hijos, Isabel y Eren Jaeger. Y por supuesto, este doncel de aquí es Armin Arlert, como ya sabrá— los mencionados hicieron una leve reverencia conforme fueron presentados. El señor Church les ofreció una cálida sonrisa a todos.

—Es un placer— dijo Carla con una sonrisa dulce— Tengo una hija más, pero me temo que está bailando ahora mismo.

—Estoy encantado de conocerlos— respondió, su voz era cordial y masculina, Eren no pudo evitar pensar que le iba a la perfección— Les presento a mi hermana, Hitch— la mencionada hizo una reverencia elegante, ofreciendo un aire de profundo fastidio, disimulado tras una sonrisa tensa, para nada creíble — Y este caballero de aquí, es el Sr. Levi Ackerman de Pemberley en Derbyshire— finalizó dirigiendo una sonrisa cómica a su amigo. El hombre mostró en todo momento el mismo semblante serio. Se hicieron las reverencias correspondientes y Carla se retiró junto a su marido, excusándose vagamente. Eren evitó mirar al señor Ackerman en todo momento. Tanto Hitch como el hombre se alejaron ligeramente del grupo poco después.

Isabel fue la primera en hablar entonces:

— ¿Le gusta Meryton hasta ahora, señor Church?

—Mucho— Respondió, sonriéndole encantado a Isabel.

Después del breve intercambio de palabras, los jóvenes parecieron no saber que decir para continuar la conversación, demasiado ensimismados en el otro para pensar en sus siguientes palabras. Eren sonrió divertido y se volvió hacía el hombre.

— ¿Es cierto que la biblioteca de Netherfield es de las mejores del país?

—Así es, me llena de culpa. No leo mucho. — contestó con una sonrisa de disculpa. La sonrisa de Eren disminuyó solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el hombre agregara— Es solo que prefiero estar al aire libre. Aunque puedo leer, por supuesto. No estoy sugiriendo que no pueda leer al aire libre...— La sonrisa de Eren fue creciendo poco a poco conforme el hombre se ponía más nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a Isabel, esperando ver la reacción que tendrían sus palabras en la joven.

—Lo entiendo— quiso ayudarle la chica— Ojalá pudiera leer más, pero siempre hay algo que hacer.

—Sí, a eso me refería— contestó, visiblemente aliviado.

Eren observó a su hermana de reojo, Isabel le sonreía al señor Church con esa cálida sonrisa que poseía naturalmente, pero Eren la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa sonrisa era distinta a las demás. Una sonrisa que no estaba hecha para lucir amable, sino más bien, para dejar salir un poco de la gran alegría que llenaba el corazón de la chica.

* * *

—¡Mamá, mamá!— exclamó Gabi, corriendo entre los invitados al baile hacia donde se encontraban sus dos padres— No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir— le dijo, tomando sus manos con emoción.

—Cuéntame, cariño— le pidió su madre.

—¡Vienen soldados!

—¡Soldados!

—Sí, van a quedarse durante el invierno, justo aquí en el pueblo.— le contó llena de gozo, sin duda la presencia de los soldados haría una enorme diferencia en su vida social, era algo que esperaba con verdaderas ansias.

—¡Soldados! —repitió Carla, encantada con la idea. Los soldados eran siempre un buen partido.

—¡En cantidades!

La emoción continuó desarrollando la conversación, llegando a un volumen tan alto que incluso opacaba la plática que mantenían otros invitados. Grisha se frotó las sienes, cansado, y detuvo a uno de los sirvientes que llevaba las bebidas para apropiarse una copa.

Carla y Gabi no podían estar más felices por el acontecimiento que tendría lugar en pocas semanas. La música de un nuevo baile comenzó a sonar y Carla se quedó repentinamente callada mientras veía impresionada hacia la pista de baile.

—¡Grisha! Mira, cielo— Le dijo a su esposo, tomándolo del brazo— Mira, Isabel está bailando con el Sr. Church.

Y tan cierto como lo dijo, la joven bailaba en ese momento con el codiciado Farlan Church. Sus mejillas mantenían un terso rosado, pero su mirada no vaciló en momento alguno, ni sus ligeros pasos se entorpecieron por la mirada del otro. Por otro lado, Farlan hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por coordinar los pies, la vista de Isabel moviéndose tan grácilmente, de sus ojos verdes destellando cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, lo dejaba verdaderamente embelesado.

Eren miraba con una enorme sonrisa la forma en la que el baile se desarrollaba, había química entre esos dos y podría jurar que nunca había visto a Isabel tan sonrojada en su vida entera. Incitado por la emoción que le producía el baile que mantenía su hermana con el Sr. Church, Eren miró a su alrededor en busca de una pareja de baile, con tan buena suerte —o tan poca— que encontró al Señor Ackerman parado muy cerca suyo.

Un calor ligero invadió su cara y Eren rogó internamente que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no fuera muy evidente. Se atrevería acaso... Aquel frío caballero de glacial mirada correspondería... ¡Al diablo!

—¿Baila, Sr. Ackerman?

El hombre clavó su penetrante mirada en la de él durante solo unos segundos y Eren pudo advertir en ese pequeño instante, un fino destello azul cerca del iris color plata, resplandeciendo hermosamente. Su respuesta, sin embargo, fue escueta y cortante.

—No si puedo evitarlo— inmediatamente después su mirada volvió al frente, donde se desarrollaba el baile. Eren parpadeó algo cohibido y apartó la mirada al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el caballero. Su mirada se encontró esta vez con la de la señorita Church, la hermana de Farlan; una sonrisita burlona y petulante le dio a entender rápidamente que había escuchado la conversación. Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y, sintiéndose rechazado en aquel lugar, se fue sin decir una palabra. Una vez hubo avanzado unos cuantos pasos, donde estaba seguro de que ya no podría verle, el señor Ackerman vigiló su andar con la mirada, curioso.

Hitch se volvió hacía el hombre y mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia le dijo:

—Qué lejos estamos de la clase alta ¿No crees, Levi? —el hombre no contestó a su pregunta, pero le dirigió una mirada de reojo, con la que quedó satisfecha, antes de regresarla al doncel que tenía su atención.

Eren se fue a buscar a Armin entre los presentes, mirando a Isabel totalmente perdida en su baile con el Sr. Church y absolutamente seguro de que ya no le quedaban ganas de bailar. Cuando lo encontró, Armin notó rápidamente que su ánimo no era el de siempre, su semblante se notaba un poco herido y hacía falta la alegría característica que poseía.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren? —Le preguntó acercándose. En respuesta, el castaño le regaló una pequeñísima sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Por supuesto, Armin solo se preocupó más ante tal gesto, porque el hecho de que Eren reusara a decir lo que pasaba, significaba sin lugar a dudas que algo lo había herido profundamente.

Torciendo el gesto, Armin arrastró a su amigo en el espacio que había detrás de las gradas, cerca de la parte más retirada, mientras la canción que sonaba llegaba a su fin. El espacio era un poco más silencioso e íntimo, desde el exterior no podía notarse que los dos chicos estaban ahí. Armin hizo que su amigo se sentara en una de las vigas de madera y a continuación hizo lo mismo.

—Puedes contármelo, Eren.

El castaño bajó la mirada e intentó sonreír sin hacer una mueca en el proceso ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Era solo un hombre como muchos. Aun si era rico y apuesto. ¿Qué importaba si no quería bailar con él?

Suspirando le reveló a su amigo lo que había sucedido, sin obviar su preocupación por darle tanta importancia a lo acontecido. Armin lo escuchó pacientemente y calló un momento mientras meditaba las palabras de su amigo.

—No creo que te estuviese rechazando necesariamente— le dijo— Tal vez quiso decir que no sabía bailar, por lo que lo evitaba lo más posible. O tal vez es una actividad que no disfruta y solo pensó que le preguntabas si lo hacía o no. Sus palabras dan pie a múltiples interpretaciones, Eren.

Eren sonrió, esperaba una respuesta parecida por parte del cerebrito de Armin. Aunque aún no tenía respuesta acerca de su segunda preocupación.

En ese momento, una voz conocida llegó hasta los oídos de ambos, el Sr. Church caminaba hasta la parte más retirada del salón acompañado del Sr. Ackerman.

—Ven, Levi— le dijo— no soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

—No pienso hacerlo. Sabes perfectamente que detesto hacerlo a menos que conozca personalmente a mi pareja, Farlan. —Armin hizo un gesto hacia Eren, demostrándole que era tal y como él pensaba. El castaño siguió escuchando con creciente curiosidad la conversación que mantenían los dos caballeros— En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tu hermana está bailando con alguien más, y bailar con cualquier otra persona de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

—No deberías ser tan exigente— se quejó Farlan— Nunca vi tantas doncellas tan encantadoras en mi vida. Y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

—Tú bailas con la única bonita del salón—. Dijo mirando desde lejos a la mayor de los Jaeger. Farlan olvidó por un instante el motivo de la charla que mantenía con su amigo y sonrió mirando también a Isabel.

—Es la criatura más hermosa que haya visto— dijo embelesado. Eren miró emocionado a Armin ante aquellas palabras, el rubio le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa— Sin embargo, Levi, su hermano Eren posee también una singular belleza y es muy agradable. ¿Por qué no le pides que baile contigo? — el rostro de Eren se tornó de un brillante rojo mientras Armin le sonreía en complicidad.

Levi miró a su amigo de reojo, a pesar de que la idea no le desagradó, no podía simplemente pedirle un baile a Eren habiéndole dicho que lo evitaba lo más posible, por lo que se limitó a contestar:

—No está mal, me atrevo a decir— dijo con ese tono glacial que lo caracterizaba. Farlan sonrió, reconociendo el interés debajo de la poca expresividad en su mejor amigo— pero no tan bello como para tentarme.

Armin miró a su amigo, impresionado por las palabras tan crueles que habían salido de la boca de aquel hombre. Eren lo veía frunciendo el ceño, seriamente ofendido y dolido a partes iguales ¿Y ese era el hombre a quién él le había pedido bailar?

—Vuelve con tu compañera a disfrutar de sus sonrisas—. Continuó— Conmigo pierdes el tiempo.

Farlan suspiró frustrado y siguió el consejo de Levi, que poco después se retiró también del lugar y Eren se quedó ahí, con unos no muy cordiales sentimientos naciendo en su pecho contra aquel hombre. Miró al suelo, profundamente decepcionado.

—Mira que tienes suerte, Eren— le dijo Armin. Confundido, el castaño alzó la mirada hasta los celestes ojos de su amigo— Si él gustara de ti tendrías que hablar con él y yo no le veo nada de agradable— pronunció igualmente ofendido. Eren bufó divertido ante el comentario.

—Precisamente— dijo con una pequeña risa— en realidad, ya no bailaría con él ni por Derbyshire y menos por la mitad triste— ambos amigos rieron por tal ocurrencia y Eren suspiró decidido a dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

Habiendo dejado de lado el pequeño accidente ocurrido con el Sr. Ackerman, Eren pudo volver a disfrutar de la fiesta, Isabel bailaba ahora con Bertolt Hoover, quien se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tímida ya que Farlan le había pedido a Armin que le concediese una pieza. Eren había accedido a la petición de Armin de que volviese a bailar, y rápidamente Marco Bott lo pidió como su pareja con una linda sonrisa y un sutil tono rozado bailando entre sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas. Eren aceptó de buen grado y se dispuso a bailar con el amigable chico.

Armin notó rápidamente que su pareja bailaba de maravilla, pero a menudo se distraía cuando el baile los obligaba a acercarse a Isabel y su pareja. Los jóvenes se sonreían y mantenían las miradas por un momento y luego regresaban al baile, hasta que alguna vuelta los juntase nuevamente. Eren notó igualmente la manera en la que se veían y la forma en que Isabel disimulaba sus sonrisas y miradas lo mejor que podía. Le lanzó a Armin una mirada cómplice y el rubio le sonrió de vuelta, meneando la cabeza.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Levi veía la forma en que se desarrollaba el baile con una extraña y nada agradable sensación en la boca del estómago. No supo en qué momento se había movido de su lugar, pero el caso es que ahora avanzaba con determinación hasta el lugar donde cierto joven castaño bailaba alegremente sonriéndole a su pareja de baile, sonriéndole demasiado, en su opinión. Más lo que fuera que se disponía a hacer quedó interrumpido con el final del baile; todos los danzantes ofrecieron un aplauso a los músicos y Carla se acercó llena de alegría hasta donde Farlan se encontraba hablando con Armin mientras alzaba la voz para que esta se escuchara por sobre los aplausos y el ruido general del salón.

—¡Me divertí mucho! — le dijo el hombre. Armin le regaló una gran sonrisa y respondió que también se había divertido bailando con él.

—Oh, señor Church— dijo entonces Carla— ¡pero qué bien baila!

—Señora Jaeger, en verdad disfruté esto, mucho más que cualquier otro baile— le respondió con una sonrisa que no dejaba duda de sus palabras.

—Me alegro tanto— le dijo sonriente— Oh, Isabel baila muy bien ¿verdad? —preguntó señalando a su hija. Quién se ruborizó fuertemente cuando Farlan dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

—Por supuesto que sí— le respondió a Carla sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja. Eren se acercó a su hermana riendo y tomándola de la mano para acercarse juntos hasta donde Farlan hablaba con su madre. Armin había ido a hablar con sus padres en ese momento.

—Su amigo, el doncel Arlert es un joven muy talentoso para la danza— le dijo Farlan a los dos hermanos Jaeger. Eren le sonrió con verdadera alegría, cada vez más encantado con el hombre. Aun cuando el Sr. Ackerman y la señorita Church se acercaron al grupo, su sonrisa no se desvaneció. Carla, sin embargo, quería indagar más acerca de los sentimientos que mantenía Farlan hacía su hija mayor.

—¿Sabía usted, Sr. Church, que Isabel es considerada la belleza del lugar? — Farlan parpadeó, perplejo por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar. Isabel enrojeció avergonzada.

—Mamá...—intentó decir, más su madre continuó hablando impidiéndole decir nada.

—Cuando tenía 15 años, había un caballero tan enamorado de ella que yo estaba segura de que se le propondría— dijo Carla orgullosa. Eren no podía creer las palabras de su madre, miraba a Isabel de reojo, la pobre chica solo miraba al suelo avergonzada— Sin embargo, le escribió algunos versos muy lindos...

—Y con eso terminó todo— la interrumpió Eren, sonriendo. — ¿Quién hubiera descubierto el poder de la poesía para alejar al amor? — bromeó con ironía. Farlan rio ante su comentario e Isabel le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

—Creía que la poesía alimentaba el amor— habló de pronto el Sr. Ackerman.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, no era muy común que participara en las pláticas, una noche de conocerlo les había permitido saber eso de él, entre otras cosas menos agradables.

—Un amor bueno y fuerte, quizá— respondió Eren, dándole una sonrisa condescendiente— pero si es una vaga inclinación pienso que un pobre verso lo mataría.

—¿Entonces qué recomienda para alentar el afecto? — varias miradas de incredulidad se dirigieron a su persona, pero Eren no titubeó.

—La danza—. Dijo sonriendo— Aun cuando el caballero sea apenas tolerable.

Levi le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. Escrutando hondo en los ojos del chico y recreándose en esa sonrisa de suficiencia. El resto de los presentes se habían quedado callados, impresionados por el atrevimiento del comentario de Eren y aguardando con cautela la respuesta de Levi. Sin embargo, tal respuesta simplemente no llegó, el hombre continuó contemplando a Eren con la misma cara de nada, aun cuando sus pensamientos fueran un caos total.

Al final, Eren hizo una ligera reverencia y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo satisfecho.

* * *

Aquella noche, al regresar del baile, cuando Isabel y Eren quedaron a solas, ambos se escabulleron en el cuarto de ella para hablar de lo acontecido hacía algunas horas.

—El Sr. Church es justo como un hombre debería ser— dijo Isabel, mirando sonriente a su hermano—Sensato, alegre, de buen humor; nunca había visto modales tan desenfadados, tanta naturalidad en una educación tan perfecta.

—También es guapo y rico— bromeó Eren. Isabel rio un poco.

—Sabes muy bien que no creo que el matrimonio deba guiarse por el dinero, Eren.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Lizzy— dijo rodando los ojos— Te entiendo perfectamente, solo pienso casarme por el más profundo amor... Tal vez por eso moriré soltero— bromeó. Isabel frunció el ceño ante su broma de mal gusto, Eren le sonrió como si nada y la chica suspiró.

—¿De veras crees que le gusté, Eren? —Preguntó mirando a su hermano con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

—Isabel, bailó contigo casi toda la noche y no dejó de mirarte— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Isabel rio alegre y se tiró de cara contra las almohadas. Eren sonrió encantado por la felicidad de su hermana— Apruebo que te guste, te han gustado personas muy estúpidas y en comparación, el Sr. Church es un encanto.

—¡Eren! —reclamó con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Eren soltó una carcajada.

—¡Oh! Sabes perfectamente que tienes cierta tendencia a que te agrade toda la gente. Nunca ves un defecto en nadie, todo el mundo es bueno y agradable ante tus ojos. Incluso te a agradado su hermana ¿o me equivoco? Aunque sus modales dejen mucho que desear en comparación.

—Al principio claro que no me agradó, pero una vez que hablas con ella, es muy amable— Se justificó— Va a venir a vivir a Netherfield con sus hermano, y considero que encontraremos en ella una vecina encantadora.— Eren torció el gesto, un poco incrédulo de su afirmación— Es verdad, su hermana me agrada. Pero no su amigo—desmintió Isabel— Sigo sin creer lo que dijo de ti.

Eren sonrió con algo de pesar y se tiró de espaldas en la cama de su hermana.

—El Señor Ackerman...— dijo suspirando— El orgullo ofende siempre, pero a mí el suyo no me resulta tan ofensivo. Es natural que un hombre atractivo, con una gran fortuna y buena familia tenga un concepto tan alto de sí mismo. Por decirlo de algún modo tiene cierto derecho a ser orgulloso. Tal vez lo perdonaría por su orgullo si no hubiese ofendido el mío— volvió a suspirar pesadamente e Isabel se inclinó cerca de él para acariciar su cabello con ternura. Eren la miró de reojo, se veía preocupada, él le sonrió restándole importancia y dijo —: Pero no importa, dudo que volvamos a hablar.

Isabel le sonrió a su hermano y se tiró sobre las almohadas, suspirando contenta por el recuerdo del baile. Eren se despidió de ella y se fue de puntillas a su habitación, donde cayó rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Notas|** ¡Hey! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Esta vez fue mucho más largo que el primero. No es que pueda controlar mucho el largo cada uno, a veces junto varios capítulos del libro o escenas de la película y me inventó unas cuantas cositas además. Los pensamientos que tiene Levi, por ejemplo, no se dan a conocer en la película más que por miradas, y necesito que entiendan su comportamiento un poco más definido de lo que lo recalcó la talentosa Austen en el libro. Por otro lado, ni Eren ni Isabel están enamorados _aun._ El amor no puede surgir simplemente del deseo entre dos personas, pero sí de una fuerte atracción que con el paso del tiempo se desarrolla hasta que surge algo más fuerte. NO ES AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA. Solo un ligero e inocente interés.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, si te gustó, deja un voto porque pues... SON GRATIS. Cualquier duda, observación o transmisión se amor (u odio, también se vale), pueden dejar un comentario, estoy para responder a todas sus dudas.

Posdata grande para los que se quedaron al final u3u

El vestuario que usa Eren en el baile está en mi FB (WollkatAK) por si gustan ;b

Les ha hablado Wollkat y les deseo buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Shingeki No Kyojin (進撃の巨人) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta obra está basada en la novela de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Obra sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas|** ¡Hey! Lamento enormemente la demora, pero estuve algo ocupada con trabajo, exámenes, proyectos y blah, blah blah, más cosas con las que no los quiero aburrir. Ustedes láncenme tomates y yo los aceptaré.

Para las personitas de México ¿Quién va a ir a ver el estreno de la 3ra temporada el cine? :D muero de emoción.

En fin, en fin. Lamento si hay errores de ortografía, gramática o alguna wea así (mi beta me odia y sufro por ello) Los dejo leer, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

 **Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

— ¡Oh, querido! El baile fue esplendido— decía Carla en el desayuno del día siguiente— El señor Church bailó casi toda la noche con Isabel y también una vez con Armin, el segundo baile, me parece — contó alegre.

— Todos estuvimos ahí— le contestó su esposo con tono aburrido antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca. Gabi se encontraba extrañamente callada, siempre tenía problemas para despertarse, de modo que no participaba en la alegre conversación se su madre, comiendo lentamente con una cara adormilada.

— El cuarto lo bailó con una tal señorita King— prosiguió, ignorando el comentario de Grisha— Dicen que tiene cierto estatus. Aunque yo no me preocuparía. Inmediatamente después volvió a bailar con Isabel, quedó encantado la primera vez que bailo con ella, estoy segura.

La sonrisa de Carla se ensanchó mientras le dirigía una mirada a su hija mayor y le guiñaba un ojo, las mejillas de la chica adquirieron el mismo tono que su rojizo cabello, pero le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, visiblemente agradecida.

— Si tuviera compasión por mí, se hubiera torcido el tobillo en el primer baile— soltó Grisha por lo bajo con impaciencia. Eren disimuló una risita, cubriendo su boca con el vaso.

— Grisha— suspiró Carla, con gesto contrariado— Por como hablas, cualquiera creería que nuestros hijos esperan una gran herencia. Cuando mueras, cielo, los niños se quedarán sin techo sobre sus cabezas y sin un centavo a su nombre— dijo, frunciendo el ceño, constipada.

Por un momento el lugar se quedó en silencio, sin contar el sonido lento e incómodo de los cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana.

Eren miró su plato con el ceño fruncido y un nudo en la garganta, la tocineta y el huevo ya no parecían tan apetitosos ante sus ojos, la sola vista de la comida le revolvía el estómago y en este se había instalado una pesada y desagradable sensación de culpabilidad. Sabía que no era culpa suya, en realidad no era culpa de nadie. Apretando la mandíbula se recordó que por convención social los hijos varones eran los únicos que podían heredar dinero o propiedades tras la muerte de su padre, pero Eren no. Al igual que sus hermanas, no recibiría nada de aquella herencia y todo solamente por ser un doncel. Un maldito doncel. No era muy común que naciera alguno, eran de hecho, muy escasos; ya era mucho decir que hubiera dos en Meryton. Y por regla general, los donceles al igual que las mujeres, no recibían herencia de parte del padre a menos que fuesen los únicos parientes con vida que pudiesen recibirla. Y desgraciadamente, Eren no lo era.

— Mamá, por favor— suspiró Isabel reprochando a su madre, notando la culpa en el rostro de su hermano— son las diez de la mañana.

Eren sintió su mirada puesta en él y le regaló una sonrisa diminuta que buscaba calmar un poco su preocupación. Más esa misma preocupación no podía alejarse de sus propios pensamientos. No había nadie a quién culpar porque nadie había decidido lo que él sería; sin embargo, a sus ojos, si hubiese un culpable ese sería él y nadie más que él. Si tan solo no hubiese sido un doncel, él hubiese heredado la casa y el dinero suficiente para mantener a su madre y sus hermanas. ¿Por qué si existían muchos jóvenes que vivían enriquecidos, tenían hermanos mayores, recibirían una gran herencia o no tenían parientes lejanos que heredasen la fortuna en vez de ellos, tenía que haber sido él? Con todo en contra a que lo fuese y sin embargo le tocaba a él ser un doncel. De todos tenía que haber sido él. Era tan injusto...

Grisha puso disimuladamente una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le dio un apretón cariñoso, buscando aliviar su pesar un poco. Eren volteó a verlo, encontrando en la mirada de su padre un profundo cariño y admiración que no pudo más que aliviar el pesado nudo de su garganta. No es culpa tuya, se recordó inhalando profundo.

Apartándolo de sus lúgubres pensamientos, una criada se acercó en ese momento a Isabel y le extendió un sobre diciendo:

—Carta para la señorita Isabel Jaeger de Netherfield Hall.

Un silencio general invadió la habitación mientras todos dejaban los cubiertos sobre la mesa y miraban asombrados la carta que había en manos de Isabel.

— Santo Dios— suspiró Carla— Estamos salvadas.

El tema anterior se esfumó como el humo en la briza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las risas emocionadas y llenas de expectativa de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar, Isabel sostenía el sobre sonriendo incrédula.

— ¡Ábrelo Lizzy! — la apremió Eren con una gran sonrisa. La chica abrió la carta con rapidez y su hermano se asomó sobre su hombro para leer.

— Es de Hitch Church — dijo mientras repasaba las siguientes líneas con la mirada — Me está invitando a cenar con ella — leyó sonriente, más conforme su mirada se posó en las siguientes palabras de la carta su sonrisa decayó un poco — Su hermano va a cenar fuera.

— ¿Cenará fuera? — preguntó Carla frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

— Sí, dice que tenía un compromiso anterior— explicó Isabel. Eren torció el gesto desilusionado, aunque existía la pequeña posibilidad de que se encontrase con Farlan una vez este regresase de su supuesto compromiso, pensó— ¿Puedo llevar el carruaje? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— ¿El carruaje? — Carla tomó la carta y repasó las líneas intentando hallar una explicación más acertada que justificara la ausencia del señor Church.

— Es muy lejos para ir a pie, mamá.

— Pero que inexplicable de su parte. Cenar afuera...— murmuró la mujer por lo bajo.

— Mamá, el carruaje para Isabel— la apresuró Eren.

Carla se quedó pensando un minuto mientras doblaba la carta y tamborileaba sobre el mantel con los dedos.

— No— dijo finalmente con un brillo decidido en su mirada, que no podía pronosticar nada bueno— irá a caballo, por supuesto.

— ¿A caballo? — Preguntaron Isabel y Eren, la primera incrédula y el segundo más bien ofendido.

Justo entonces un retumbar se escuchó a lo lejos, definitivamente el sonido de una tormenta cercana. Grisha miró por la ventana y luego a su esposa suspicazmente, estaba bastante seguro de saber lo que su mujer planeaba.

* * *

Eren despidió a su hermana preocupado de que la tormenta la alcanzase antes de llegar a su destino, y ciertamente las pesadas nubes oscuras como plomo que amenazaban con cerrar el cielo no eran un buen augurio en lo absoluto. Paseó un rato por los terrenos de la casa cuando una gruesa y helada gota de agua cayó sobre su nuca, haciéndole estremecerse al deslizarse entre su camisa, recorriendo la extensión de su columna. A ésta le siguieron rápidamente muchas más y para cuando llegó a resguardo ya estaba medio empapado. Miró apesadumbrado por la ventana de la cocina, la tormenta era tan fuerte que el agua que caía sobre el cristal de la ventana hacía indistinguible el exterior más que como una mancha de colores.

— Pobre Lizzy— bisbiseó para sí.

— Eren— llamó Grisha, el castaño volteó encarando a su padre y notando la sonrisa ligera que le regalaba buscando mermar su preocupación al tiempo que le tendía una toalla seca, Eren la tomó suspirando y la pasó por su desordenado y húmedo cabello chocolate— Sécate bien o vas a resfriarte.

Carla arreglaba tranquilamente un ramo de flores silvestres en un pequeño florero sobre la mesa de la cocina, sonriendo satisfecha y absolutamente despreocupada.

— Tendrá que pasar la noche ahí— ambos hombres volteando a verla — Justo como lo predije.

— Santo cielo, mujer — habló su esposo— Tus habilidades de adivina trascienden del ocultismo.

Eren sonrió muy ligeramente, seguía un tanto preocupado por su hermana.

— Aunque dudo que se te pueda reconocer que hayas hecho llover, mamá— bromeó intentando apartar la inquietud de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, agregó: —Solo espero que Isabel esté bien.

— Lo estará—le aseguró su padre.

Por supuesto, para cuando Isabel llegó a Netherfield la tormenta había comenzado hacia un bien rato, empapándola completamente, el agua fría calándole hasta los huesos y el vestido escurriendo mares. Los sirvientes la recibieron estornudando y ligeramente pálida. Aunque pidió que no se preocupasen por ella, Hitch insistió en que se quedara hasta que se sintiera mejor. Y fue así como lo explicó en la carta que envió a su casa por la mañana.

Eren leía la carta en voz alta desde la entrada de la cocina para que sus padres y su hermana pudieran escuchar lo que ésta decía.

— "No deben preocuparse por mí. — leyó sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado — Salvo por un ligero dolor de garganta, algo de fiebre y dolor de cabeza, no me pasa nada malo"

La inquietud creció en su pecho al imaginar a Isabel con algo más que un "ligero" dolor de garganta y "solo algo" de fiebre. Sabía la tendencia que tenía por minimizar sus problemas y esconder sus emociones demasiado bien, pero no lo suficientemente como para engañar a su hermano. Tanto Carla como Gabi se limitaron a sonreír emocionadas de la estadía de la pelirroja en Netherfield. Eren frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

— ¡Mamá! Esto es ridículo, Isabel podría estarse muriendo y tú solo sonríes como si nada.

— Oh, cariño — rio Carla, dándole una mirada condescendiente a su hijo — La gente no muere por resfriados — Se limitó a decir, enojando aún más a Eren.

— Bueno pero tal vez podría morir de vergüenza por tener una madre así — Carla lo miró frunciendo el ceño mientras Gabi soltaba una risita pobremente disimulada.

— Eren — lo reprendió su padre detrás de su periódico en tono de advertencia, pero sin convicción alguna. El castaño chasqueó la lengua ignorándolo.

—Tengo que ir a ver cómo está inmediatamente.

Carla torció el gesto y miró a su marido buscando su opinión. Grisha captó su mirada y luego miró a su hijo a través de las redondas gafas, suspirando, asintió en su dirección. Eren se dio la vuelta y tomó su saco apresurándose hacia la salida. No hay distancias cuando se tiene un motivo.

Pudo haber ido a caballo, pero prefería caminar, a pesar de que podría llegar más rápido, no pudo resistirse a recorrer a pie las tres millas que separaban su hogar del ostentoso Netherfied Hall. Adoraba despejar su mente del bullicio del hogar y dejar que esta fluyera hacia pensamientos profundos. De este modo, cruzó campo tras campo a paso ligero, saltó varias cercas y rodeó los charcos que había formado la tormenta, cuyo rastro en el cielo parecía haber desaparecido en absoluto, dando paso a un hermoso cielo azul con suaves nubes que cubrían todo como un manto impidiendo que el sol le diera directamente.

Cuando se encontró por fin en la casa, tenía el rostro encendido en rojo por el ejercicio, los tobillos empapados y el borde del pantalón sucio. Los sirvientes lo condujeron hasta el salón en el que el señor Ackerman tomaba el almuerzo junto a la señorita Hitch, el criado anunció su llegada con un monótono:

—Mis señores, el señor Eren Jaeger.

La mirada de la Hitch se posó con curiosidad y recelo en la figura de Levi, el hombre había mostrado poco interés en el anunció que habían venido a darles hasta que el nombre del muchacho fue mencionado, entonces el pelinegro levantó la mirada, el interés mostrándose muy ligeramente a través de esa máscara imperturbable. Hitch entrecerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula mientras Eren entraba en la habitación caminando casi mecánicamente, tal vez era timidez el causante del ligero rubor de sus mejillas, pero el porte seguro y elegante no transmitía más que firmeza y decisión. Esperó a que alguno de sus anfitriones le dirigiera la palabra, pero ambos parecían estar demasiado ocupados analizándolo. Levi admiraba silenciosamente la luminosidad que le confería el ejercicio a su piel canela. Por supuesto, al castaño no le pasó desapercibida la mirada desdeñosa que le dirigió Hitch al estado de su ropa. De pronto — y tal vez un poco tarde— Levi se puso de pie elegantemente para recibir al castaño en señal de cortesía e hizo una leve reverencia. Eren lo miró un poco extrañado por el recibimiento, Hitch le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—Dios mío, Señor Jaeger ¿Acaso vino caminando? —preguntó ella con un dejo de burla en la voz. Eren le sonrió educadamente y se limitó a afirmar en respuesta. No hubo más conversación de su parte. Eren pasó su mirada de ella a él, Levi no se había movido en lo absoluto, lo observaba con ese rostro indescifrable de profunda mirada plateada.

—Disculpen ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — se decidió a preguntar, viendo que ninguno de los dos pensaba mantener una gran conversación.

—Arriba— contestó rápidamente Levi y volvió a su silencio como una estatua de mármol.

—Gracias— le respondió, algo cohibido con las profundas miradas que le dirigían. Hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación sintiendo dos pares de ojos clavados en su figura.

—Por dios, ¿viste el dobladillo de su pantalón? —preguntó Hitch despectivamente, un tono malicioso deslizándose de su lengua— Seis pulgadas de lodo, parecía del medievo.

Levi no la escuchó. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a tomar asiento en la mesa completamente en silencio.

* * *

Lo condujeron hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermana, en el camino, el sirviente que la acompañaba le contaba que Isabel había dormido mal a causa de la fiebre y que ya se había levantado, pero no estaba en condiciones de salir de su habitación. Eren entró encontrando a su hermana en la cama, con la nariz coloreada del mismo tono que su cabello y semblante cansado. Definitivamente se había contenido al expresar cuan mal se sentía. Aun con todo, volteó a mirarlo al escuchar que la puerta se habría y le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—Eren— le llamó con voz débil y una suave mirada de agradecimiento— Me alegra tanto que vinieras.

El sirviente cerró la puerta al salir para conferirles a los hermanos algo de privacidad. Eren se encaminó hasta la lujosa cama, sentándose sobre la bonita colcha de seda. Y acarició el cabello rojizo de Isabel, retirando unos mechones húmedos de su frente, que estaba hirviendo. Su mirada preocupada se posó en los grandes ojos verdes de Isabel.

—¿Cómo te sientes Lizzy?

La chica suspiró con cansancio. —Lamento decirte que me siento peor de lo que mencioné en la carta.

—Ya lo veo— contestó Eren frunciendo el ceño.

— No quería alarmarlos— se justificó.

—Pues no te funcionó— le reprochó su hermano, omitiendo el hecho de que él era el único que se mostró realmente alarmado en su familia. Isabel sonrió muy a pesar del ceño fruncido de Eren. Suspirando el chico preguntó: — ¿Te han tratado bien?

—Han sido muy buenos conmigo— compuso una mueca preocupada, preocupada ella aún con todo, Eren pensó que definitivamente Isabel tenía un corazón de oro.

—No te preocupes— le dijo— No sé quién está más feliz de que estés aquí, si mamá o el señor Church.

Isabel rio muy débilmente mientras su hermano tomaba su delicada mano, sintiéndola inusualmente fría, la envolvió entre las suyas y la frotó un poco esperando que recobrara calor. Un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír en la habitación, un suave "pase" musitado por Isabel dejo ver a la persona que había al otro lado.

— Hablando del diablo— susurró Eren para que solo Isabel lo oyera.

Farlan entró lentamente, acercándose a la cama con una sonrisa, no una sonrisa de cortesía, sino una auténticamente amable y simpática.

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hermana— le dijo— Está mucho más cómoda aquí de lo que podría estar en casa— las mejillas de Isabel adquiriendo un suave tono rosado.

—Lamento mucho que esté enferma— dirigió su mirada a Eren para contestar— Y es un placer.

Los hermanos lo miraron extrañados hasta que Farlan se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a decir: —No es que sea un placer que esté enferma. Me refiero que es un placer tenerla aquí estando enferma...—Eren sonrió divertido observándolo ponerse cada vez más nervioso— No, más bien quise decir que...

—No se preocupe— lo tranquilizó Isabel con una sonrisa— Sabemos que no era esa su intención.

Eren rio abiertamente, Farlan no tardó en unirse a él un poco apenado pero agradecido de haber corregido su malentendido. El castaño miró a su hermana sonriéndole al hombre de una forma que solo él sabía que no era común en ella.

* * *

 **Notas|** ¡Hey! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Este no fue tan largo como el segundo, pero ya saben, el largo varía.

El día de hoy pudimos ver un poco del cambio que se produjo en la actitud de Eren y Levi. Eren se muestra indiferente al haber sido "rechazado" por Levi e incluso le extraña que lo trate con amabilidad (aunque sería difícil decirlo debido a la cara de piedra que tiene siempre. No ayudas enano ¬¬)

Mientras tanto, tenemos a un Levi confundido jajaja. Quiero que entiendan que esto NO es amor todavía, es solo atracción, un ligero interés que ni siquiera está seguro de sentir, pero ciertamente ya comienza a ver a Eren de forma diferente, a actuar un poco distinto de lo usual y por supuesto que Erencillo no lo nota porque no ha convivido mucho que digamos con él. Pero Hitch... jo jo jo Ella sí que lo nota, y les puedo asegurar que no le gusta nada que lo trate bien.

Aiñ, me encanta la relación que tiene Eren con Isabel, su amor y preocupación por ella... Y Farlan XD creo que ni siquiera tengo que mencionarlo.

En fin. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, si te gustó, deja un review porque pues... SON GRATIS y de ellos me alimento ñam ñam ñam. Cualquier duda, observación o transmisión se amor (u odio, también se vale), pueden dejar un comentario, estoy para responder a todas sus dudas.

Les ha hablado Wollkat y les deseo buenas noches.


End file.
